Venus
by Makoto Black
Summary: En Venus ocurren muchas cosas, hay quienes le temen y hay quienes le adoran; pero todos están de acuerdo, en que no hay nada más terrible y al mismo tiempo más encantador, que un infierno color de rosa.
1. Prefacio

En el mundo mágico como en el muggle existen numerosas casualidades. La casualidad es el elixir de la vida, sin ella no hay ni equilibrio ni suerte, quizá ni pena ni amor; por eso cuando ante el Ministerio de Magia aparece un joven varón con la intención de casarse, se le hace una simple pregunta:

_¿Está usted seguro de su decisión?_

Comúnmente la respuesta es tajante, incluso ofendida, pero hay quienes se quedan mirando a los ojos del encargado como si vieran en ellos algo que ya muy dentro de sus corazones se va formando; en cualquiera de las dos opciones, el encargado extrae de un cajón una tarjeta y la pone en el mismo sobre en que entrega todos los documentos necesarios para el matrimonio.

Es costumbre que los jóvenes magos hagan todos los trámites acompañados de su padre y lo es también que este oriente a la hora de ver la tarjeta. Puede, según su experiencia personal actuar de dos formas, o alienta al chico a ir o bien toma la tarjeta y la hace trizas.

La tarjeta contiene un nombre y está encantada para activarse como traslador en una fecha determinada, un par de meses antes de la boda. Todo joven mago puede y tiene derecho a asistir a ese lugar, todo joven mago tiene la ventaja de visitarlo y, de una forma curiosa y novedosa, aprender.

Pero también elegir.

En el mundo muggle como en el mágico existen numerosas casualidades. Pero sólo en el mundo mágico las casualidades se provocan con una intención.

La tarjeta dice **"Venus"** y ese es el sitio donde todos los sabores pueden probarse.

Entre las casualidades del mundo mágico sucede que a veces el grupo de jóvenes que visitan ese lugar al mismo tiempo se conocen, son amigos o enemigos, meros compañeros de generación o en casos raros, hasta hermanos, primos o demás.

Eso tiene sus pros y sus contras, entre los pros compartir la experiencia y aconsejarse durante ella, entre los contras propiciar la discusión la pelea y aún más, la confusión; cualquiera que sea la situación, siempre es mejor vivirla en grupo.

Ese año, Draco Malfoy contraería nupcias con Astoria Greengrass, Harry Potter con Ginebra Weasley y Ronald Weasley con Hermione Granger.

En **"Venus"** ocurren muchas cosas, hay quienes le temen y hay quienes le adoran; pero todos están de acuerdo, en que no hay nada más terrible y al mismo tiempo más encantador, que **un infierno color de rosa.**


	2. Pétalos de rosa blanca

_Este es el primer capítulo de una historia que me ha costado mucho trabajo,_

_aún me cuesta mucho trabajo, pero va creciendo._

_Conforme la vaya ampliando iré subiendo, no esperen actualización semanal…_

_Quizá el asunto sea más bien quincenal._

_Apreciaré a quien decida permanecer._

_Ya saben, todos los personajes pertenecen a JK… ambientes y demás cosas que identifiquen son de ellas, el resto es de mi pluma._

* * *

La gente se movía de lado a lado y ella flotaba. Esa era la descripción correcta del movimiento de la mujer ante sus ojos, flotaba; desde el primer momento en que la vio en aquella florería mientras compraba un arreglo para Pansy, supo que nada volvería a ser lo mismo y ahora, viéndola elegir una vajilla al lado de su madre y su suegra, Draco Malfoy estaba convencido de que Astoria era la mejor elección. Lo sentía al verla caminar con una soltura digna de diosa, lo confirmaba en el cosquilleo de su nuca cuando le sonreía y podía casi jurar que era su alma gemela cada vez que la chica posaba sus labios tibios en su mejilla, con una elegancia sobrecogedora. Astoria era la elección correcta, por eso la tarjeta en su mano se movía de lado a lado amenazando con caer al piso.

Pese a no tener ideas claras sobre cómo era ese sitio, algo le subía por las piernas, le flaqueaba las rodillas y le ascendía hasta el bajo vientre; la inquietud que le dejaba esa sensación era casi igual de extraña que la impresión de saber que sus sospechas no eran infundadas. Venus, ¿cuántos lugares con buenas intenciones se llaman Venus?, ¿cuántos sitios de casta actitud ponen como rótulo de sus tarjetas un nombre que abarca amor, sensualidad y belleza? Otra vez la duda le asaltaba igual que si ya estuviera ante la puerta de ese sitio y le hubieran explicado el todo de las cosas, pero Astoria volvía a sonreírle y entonces la inquietud le regresaba ahora en forma de culpa, como si ya le fuera infiel; ¿no era esa la idea de Venus?, una infidelidad bajo el cobijo de una "institución", ¿o era esa la posición que quería tomar para de esa forma poder sentir menos culpa por su idea?

-Tú me recomiendas que no vaya, ¿cierto? –Lucius que miraba a Narcissa, a su nuera y futura consuegra se volvió a ver a su hijo sin perder la elegancia que tanta fama le había acarreado, llevaba un bigote insipiente y aunque se notaba en sus ojos el correr del tiempo, seguía siendo el hombre arrobador de siempre.

-Yo te recomiendo que vayas, si es que tienes ganas de probar algo nuevo… pero, si amas profundamente a Astoria, no te lo recomiendo. –Apoyó sus manos en el bastón colocado entre sus piernas apenas separadas y Draco frunció el ceño; Lucius miró al frente como una forma de ignorar la presencia de su hijo, en el fondo quería alentarlo a ir, pero sabía que de insistir mucho en ello, su cachorro no aceptaría del todo.

-¿Tú fuiste? –Murmuró estirándose para alcanzar un vaso con limonada que Astoria le había dejado un tanto lejano, Lucius sonrío y un raro brillo le volvió a los ojos, aunque su frente se arrugó como invadida por un recuerdo amargo.

-Sí, yo fui ahí. –Aceptó ocultando la sonrisa volviéndose a un lado, como si le interesara mirar a las personas que entraban al establecimiento para mirar precios, cosas que ellos no hacían, cosas que ellos evitaban pese a ya no estar tan bien acomodados como unos años antes.

-¿Cómo fue? –Draco le miró fijamente, estaba demasiado interesado y al notarlo, Lucius sonrió arrogante y alzó la cara cerrando los ojos; de los recuerdos de esas noches Lucius conservaba los aromas, las sensaciones, los colores; pieles matizadas que le recordaban la magnificencia de la de Cissy, labios ardientes que se veían sofocados por la tibieza encantadora de los de Narcissa, su ahora y siempre amada esposa.

-Confirmé que amaba a tu madre más que a nada, pero también comprendí todo lo que las mujeres, pueden darte. –Contestó acercando su rostro al de su hijo, en un intento por amortiguar el sonido de su voz, en un susurro tembloroso que Draco comprendió como lleno de excitación; Draco se apartó sin dejar de mirarlo con una cierta sonrisa de complicidad, volvió sus ojos a la tarjeta y se quedó mirando las letras rosadas y onduladas.

_¿Qué pasaría si yo voy a Venus?_

* * *

-Arthur, no voy a ser yo la que les diga qué hacer. –Molly se secaba las manos susurrando con obviedad, mientras su marido parado a su lado, encogido para estar a su altura la miraba asustado; la actitud nerviosa de su esposo la tenía asustada, ella ya había visto a su amado hombre ir a ese sitio, había regresado loco de amor por ella y aunque al principio no sabía a qué se debía, luego que él le contara entendió; el problema ahora eran sus hijos, no pensó que llegara el día en que el menor de sus hijos tendría que asistir y de cierta forma era eso ya una ruptura que la tenía espantada; independientemente de la situación de Ginny y Hermione. –Es tu responsabilidad como padre.

-Mamá por favor, a mí ni siquiera me dijo qué era la tarjeta. –Exclamó Bill que escuchaba desde la mesa, donde Harry y Ron también estaban sentados, el primero mirando a su futuro suegro y el segundo viendo la tarjeta como si de un momento a otro fuera a estallar o a morderlo; Arthur se sonrojó ante esa acusación, tantas cosas pasaban entonces que no había podido explicarle a Bill, para cuando se había dado cuenta el chico no estaba y Fleur lo buscaba desesperada.

-Bueno, es que… no sé qué decirles, la verdad no sé qué será lo mejor para los dos, Molly. –Admitió con embarazo y Ron miró a Harry con una mueca de espanto. –Cuando yo fui tampoco me dijeron mucho y ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco sé qué decir… ahora entiendo a mi padre.

-Que vayan y ya. –Propuso George que leía el periódico y que de alguna forma alentaba las locuras en la familia, su madre le arrojó el paño con que se secaba a la cara y Charlie ahogaba una carcajada. -¡Mamá!

-¡Esto no es un juego George!, es serio. –Atajó roja como un tomate y entonces Harry se atrevió a hablar por primera vez en toda esa reunión sin sus futuras esposas.

-¿Tan serio es? –Preguntó mirando a Charlie que cruzado de brazos, estaba sentado delante de él con la silla inclinada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados como si se fastidiara de escuchar tanto, y es que él seguía sin casarse, con fama de Casanova pero sin planes de boda.

-No lo es… sólo es intimidante. –Murmuró Bill palideciendo apenas, Ron arrugó la frente con preocupación al ver esa reacción en su hermano, George arrugó la frente y los miró un momento, luego los mandó de nuevo al olvido y volvió al periódico.

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó envalentonado el más joven de los pelirrojos, pero bajando la voz, porque todo el tiempo sospechaba que Hermione podía estar cerca y el posible significado de tanto misterio le hacía sentirse un traidor para con ella.

-Mira Ronnie, Venus es… -Comenzó George pero Charlie lo calló con una mirada, Percy que había estado callado mirando desde la ventana, se aclaró la garganta y exclamó.

-No les viene mal probar, la ventaja de Venus es que es eso, una prueba… sólo eso. –Bill miró a su hermano con cierta irritación, él no creía lo mismo, pero George asintió seguro.

-¡Gracias a Merlín que yo no me he casado! –Soltó Charlie poniéndose de pie y su madre le miró como si aquello no fuera una buena noticia.

-Deberías buscarte una chica que… -Comenzó siguiéndolo y el pobre tuvo que salir huyendo con los brazos alzados y renegando, mientras Harry y Ron miraban sus tarjetas pensando:

_¿Qué pasará si voy a Venus?_

* * *

Le mordía los labios como se muerde una fresa cubierta de chocolate, y sus manos descendían por sus cabellos arremolinando los dedos entre esos hilos rubios; los ojos grises se abrieron para mostrarse brillantes y absolutos y ella se despegó de él un instante. Algo quería decirle.

-Lo sabes, ¿verdad? –Preguntó sonriente, agitado y ella asintió como una niña y se dispuso a volver a besarlo, cuando él la alejó un poco. –Astoria.

-¿Qué pasa? –Empezaba a sentirse incómoda, lo había notado demasiado cariñoso ese día y ahora ahí, en ese preciso momento queriendo hablar, confirmaba que algo raro pasaba.

-Es que quiero que lo sepas… eres perfecta, Astoria. –Ella desorbitó los ojos y le miró un momento en ascuas, debía haber algún otro mensaje, debía decirle algo más pero no parecía que fuera a hablar ya; tragó saliva incómoda y optó mejor por descender del cuerpo de su prometido y sentarse a su lado en la cama, estiró la sábana y se cubrió el pecho en un acto inconsciente que Draco siempre disfrutaba como un evento único.

-¿Eso debe ponerme nerviosa? –Interrogó en un susurro mientras doblando las piernas se sentaba frente a él que optó por imitarla quedando frente a ella separados apenas por la tela que la cubría.

-No, en lo más mínimo… ¿es tan raro que diga algo así? –Sonriendo se ocupó en trazar círculos sobre el brazo extendido de Astoria que sonrió mordaz.

-No lo es, soy perfecta… pero, has estado extraño últimamente, ¿tiene algo que ver con la boda? –Sabía desde el principio que no iba a ser sencillo casarse con aquel hombre, la familia, el dinero, la sangre y ahora su misma imperiosa necesidad de libertad, representaban una serie de obstáculos que al menos Parkinson no había logrado sortear; ella sólo tenía una carta bajo la manga: el amor; aunque ese a veces no baste.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, se ha gastado tanto en flores y cosas, que no me interesa cancelar ahora. –Astoria soltó una carcajada y se tiró sobre él para besarlo, dudando si aceptaría su arrojo o seguiría alejado; él no se negó al beso, ni a lo demás.

* * *

Se asomó por la ventana apoyado en el mango de la escoba y apenas por una abertura de la cortina le fue posible distinguirla sobre la cama, el cabello extendido en la almohada como una serie de hilos rojos, la piel casi tan blanca como la luna y la ropa de cama sobre ella como si pecara de tocarla más fuerte; era Ginebra Weasley, la mujer de su vida y de alguna forma incomprensible, Venus ya no era necesario. Alcanzó a ver al volverse, a Ron y Hermione que charlaban cerca del granero, ella parecía enojada y él se veía más encorvado, era lo de siempre entre esos dos, ya se estaba acostumbrando a verlos pelear, era normal en ellos. Metió sus dedos en el bolsillo de su camisa y sacó la tarjeta de ese sitio misterioso, la miró unos minutos, luego negando con una sonrisa, la volvió a poner en el bolsillo, luego la podría tirar en algún lugar donde no pudiera dañar a nadie; descendió lentamente y al tocar el piso, pudo ver en la sala a sus suegros que aún charlaban, seguramente preocupados por los gastos de la boda, que aunque el solventaría, se habían empeñado en controlar al mínimo.

Pensaba constantemente en cuál podría llegar a ser la decisión de Ron a propósito de Venus, sabía bien que su amor por Hermione sobrepasaba la razón, pero conocía a su amigo más que a su propia mano, si esos dos estaban peleando esa noche y al pelirrojo se le ocurría que debía vengarse, entonces iba a meterse en un embrollo; optó por irse a dormir antes que el pelirrojo lo pudiera encontrar despierto y le soltara la narración pormenorizada de los eventos de esa noche, así que se despidió de los Weasley y subió a su cuarto. Entró en la cama dejando la camisa que estaba usando sobre una silla al lado de su cama, desde ahí era perfectamente capaz de distinguir la forma de la tarjeta dentro del bolsillo; pasó largos minutos mirando en la oscuridad a esa forma rectangular que irónicamente prometía en cada una de sus fibras de papel, un mundo extraordinario. O eso pensaba.

Entró pateando la puerta con fuerza y rabiando tanto que Harry pensó sería mejor no hacerse el dormido, mejor que se desahogara con él mientras le fuera posible; se acomodó en la cama mirando al techo y Ron, enojado y gruñendo se quitó los zapatos, la camisa, los pantalones y se metió en su cama sin decir nada más allá de los rugidos que casi lo narraban todo. Harry sonrió entre la penumbra, porque iba a tener que hablar primero él, pero esperó nada más por darle a Ron un instante para acomodarse en la cama y pensar en su primer respuesta.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó a fin y el diálogo se desató como el agua contenida de una represa.

-Insiste en que no hay nada de malo en invitar a sus parientes muggles a la cena de compromiso en casa de sus padres, siempre y cuando no me proponga borrarles luego la memoria, porque según ella no dirán nada a nadie… pero es que no hay manera de que eso sea posible, ¿tú crees que no van a salir corriendo en cuanto vean que hago algo de magia? –Ron había soltado aquello tan rápido que Harry tuvo que erguirse un poco en su cama para terminar de comprender.

-Ron, ¿qué estás diciendo? –Preguntó con una media sonrisa, Ron infló las mejillas con impaciencia.

-Yo la quiero y tú lo sabes, pero eso no va a ser suficiente si se me ocurre usar la varita para prender la estufa… en cuanto sus tías y primas vean eso, me van a ver feo, la tomarán con fuerza, me echarán de la casa y no me dejarán casarme con ella. –Sus ojos parecían apagarse lentamente entre la noche y Harry no pudo evitar reír.

-Guárdate ese día la varita, siéntate derecho, habla poco y ya. –Sentenció llanamente y volvió a echarse en la cama con una sonrisa.

-¿No crees que vayan a querer deshacerse de mí? –Preguntó apesadumbrado mirando al techo él también, Harry negó en la oscuridad.

-Sabiendo la suerte que tengo… ¿me echarás y no dejarás que me case con tu hermana? –Preguntó seriamente y Ron soltó una carcajada.

-Tienes tan mala suerte como buena, si ha de casarse con alguien, que sea al menos con el "Niño que vivió" –Los dos rieron a sus anchas y se acomodaron cada quien a su modo.

-¿Qué le hiciste a la tarjeta de Venus? –Preguntó Harry de pronto a Ron ya cuando el sueño lo estaba golpeando.

-Ni sé… creo que la perdí. –Confesó en un bostezo y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Lunes por la mañana. En La Madriguera, Harry James Potter acompañado de Ronald Bilius Weasley salió temprano con la finalidad de cerrar el contrato mágico a propósito de las flores y la comida para la boda doble; en el camino, Ronald sintió un peculiar cosquilleo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y al meter la mano se topó con la tarjeta que había dado por perdida; nada más ponerla en la palma de su mano, el poder de traslación se activó y desapareció envuelto en lo que Harry identificó como pétalos de rosas blancas. Confundido detuvo el Ford Anglia amarillo que había regalado al señor Weasley unos meses antes, sacó la varita creyendo que era un ataque o algo oscuro y se llevó una increíble sorpresa al sentir un hormigueo en el pecho del lado izquierdo, donde desde la noche anterior, la tarjeta que había querido destruir esperaba a activarse; se orilló del camino y aunque intentó deshacerse de la tarjeta, optó al final por no hacerlo y resignarse a vivir aquello al lado de Ron.

Cuando tocó tierra al fin, miró a Ron que giraba su cabeza de lado a lado, los dos en una sala decorada como hotel costoso, con muebles tapizados en rojo y cortinas carmesí; la recepción estaba sola y el aroma de gardenia era intenso y refrescante, se miraron confundidos y esperaron a que alguien se apareciera ante los dos, aunque eso parecía tardar buen rato todavía.

* * *

Lunes por la mañana. Draco Malfoy se fumaba un cigarrillo en compañía de su padre, charlaban animadamente y se reían de la desgracia de otros ex mortífagos, como si la de ellos fuera menor que la de los demás, sólo por tener algo más de dinero y unos pocos negocios estables; el cosquilleo le vino en un momento decisivo pues su madre entraba a la habitación con un servicio de té, se volvió a ver a Lucius que bajó la cabeza como para dar su consentimiento, sacó la tarjeta y la miró a la luz de la ventana, ignorando a su madre que intentó retenerlo. Los pétalos blancos lo envolvieron y cuando se apareció en aquella sala y vio a los otros dos, optó por sentarse en uno de los sofás a esperar a quien los atendiera.

-Malfoy. –Soltó Ron con su acostumbrado tono de enfado nada más verlo cerca.

-Weasley, buenos días. –Contestó sonriendo mordaz mientras acomodándose los pantalones para evitar las arrugas, se sentaba elegante cuan era, mirando apenas de reojo a Harry que optó por ignorarlo.

-Nada más esto me faltaba… ¿por qué no tiraste la tarjeta Ron? –Harry se volvió a su amigo lleno de impaciencia, el pelirrojo bajó la cara como para evitar que Draco escuchara.

-Pensé que la había perdido. –Exclamó con el ceño fruncido, mientras Draco mirándose las uñas lo escuchaba todo y reía para sus adentros; esos dos no querían ir ahí y si habían aparecido en ese lugar era por un error de cálculo, "Pobres tontos".

-¿Ahora qué se supone que hagamos? –Harry se volvió a la recepción, una mesa de caoba labrada con un enorme ramo de rosas encima en un bello florero de cristal cortado, además de una lámpara antigua y una serie de papeles y sobres rosas.

-Les diremos que no nos interesa estar en este lugar, nos dejarán ir y no pasará nada. –Ron sonrió para darle ánimos, pero Draco soltó una risilla que intentó cubrir con su mano en un gesto de falsa consideración.

-¿Sí, Draco? –Harry se volvió a verlo serio y amenazante, el rubio optó por ponerse de pie.

-Verán, queridos leoncitos… esto es Venus, aquí no hay excusas o pretextos, no pueden irse una vez que han llegado. –No lo sabía de cierto, pero el gozo de ver sus rostros espantados fue más poderoso que hablar con la verdad.

-Mentira, ¿cómo puedes saberlo? –Preguntó Harry ya que Ron empezaba a palidecer y al parecer había perdido la voz de la pura impresión.

-Mi padre vino aquí cuando era joven, así que, sabe de esto. –Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues no te creo nada, para mí que mientes y ya. –Ron lo apuntó con un dedo acusador y una tosecilla los hizo volverse al escritorio, sorprendidos se toparon de frente con una de sus ex profesoras de Colegio: Madame Hooch.

-Bienvenidos a Venus. –Exclamó sonriente y Harry desorbitó los ojos, mientras Ron tragaba saliva con espanto y Draco se cruzaba de brazos, ansioso por saber qué temían tanto de ese lugar.


	3. Cuerdas de seda

_**Creo que ya lo he dicho mucho, pero lo digo una vez más muy de pasadita: los personajes no son míos son de Doña Señora JK, yo sólo ando acá experimentando... lean, espero les guste**_

_**+.+**_

* * *

_**Cuerdas de seda**_

-Madame Hooch. -Los ojos de halcón se clavaron en sus ojos verdes y casi le da por retroceder un paso, ella asintió como si quisiera confirmarles que era ella en realidad, Ron se había encorvado más y parecía demacrarse poco a poco, acometido quizá por la sensación de que traicionaba a su novia con sólo estar pisando ese lugar; Draco parecía por el contrario más seguro, rozaba la arrogancia acostumbrada aunque había optado una cierta rigidez de hombros que no podía ser otra cosa que nervio o quizá espanto.

-Buenos días, veo que están sorprendidos… a excepción de usted joven Malfoy, cosa que no me impresiona. -Draco sonrió de lado un tanto decepcionado y optó por sentarse ante el escritorio, mientras la que había sido su profesora de vuelo hacía lo mismo en su lugar tras el escritorio; Harry miró a Ron y casi tuvo que empujarlo para que se sentara, aunque claramente el pelirrojo deseaba salir corriendo o gritar que le ayudaran. -Permítanme explicarles las reglas del lugar.

-¡Profesora! -Gritó Ron con tal energía que Draco dio un respingo, la mujer se volvió asustada y Harry se sonrojó como si él hubiera gritado, el pelirrojo estaba tan afectado que no podía controlarse; Ron bajó la cara un poco y susurró apenas. -Nosotros no queremos estar aquí.

-Debí imaginarlo. -Hooch sacó unas hojas de un cajón y las leyó con cuidado, sonriendo con cierta satisfacción de que esos dos no estuvieran ahí por intención propia; la vieron suspirar y estirar el cuello, como metiéndose en papel. -Bienvenidos a Venus, el lugar donde el amor se confirma o se desecha…

-Profesora, disculpe… -comenzó Harry un poco nervioso, desconcertado al ver que la mujer optaba por ignorar el comentario del pelirrojo; Draco se cruzó de brazos sonriendo y cerró los ojos dispuesto a pensar en otra cosa, en lo que ellos se peleaban con las reglas. -… Ron le ha dicho la verdad, él y yo no teníamos planes de venir a este sitio.

-Bueno y por lo visto, Arthur ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de decirles que una vez que se llega aquí, no hay forma de salir, ¿cierto? -Rolanda les miró con sus ojos profundos y amenazantes como un depredador ansioso, Ron abrió la boca de la sorpresa y Harry frunció el ceño incrédulo; Rolanda no quería ver en ellos lo que vio en otros más hacía poco tiempo, le afectaba mucho saber que quizá no saldrían enteros de esa experiencia, pero poco podía hacer.

-Tiene que haber una forma de salir de aquí. -Soltó poniéndose de pie el pelinegro, mientras Ron lo imitaba sin dejar de mirarlo esperando sus reacciones para hacer igual; Rolanda suspiró y esperó a que, como muchos otros a los que ya había visto, intentaran huir; Ron echó a andar buscando una puerta que no encontró y Harry, ansioso, fue hasta las cortinas, las retiró y se encontró de frente con lo que parecía ser una gruesa capa de cristal, más parecida al cascarón de un huevo que a otra cosa.

-No hay forma de irse, por eso debieron deshacerse de la tarjeta… sólo un idiota conservaría algo que sabe que lo obligará a hacer algo que no quiere. -Draco cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza atrás, burlándose por dentro de esos dos que seguían enfocados en la búsqueda de una salida, aunque el comentario funcionó igual que un golpe directo al rostro.

-¡Tiene que haber una forma! -Ron se volvió a la profesora que negó tajante bajando la cara.

-No la hay, así está diseñado, el poder mágico de Venus es inmenso, incluso más que el de muchos magos a quienes conozco… están obligados a quedarse, lo quieran o no. -La voz de Hooch sonó esta vez como una amenaza absoluta y Harry y Ron temblorosos y confundidos, optaron por dejar de buscar algo que internamente comprendían no podrían encontrar. -Si me permiten, continuaré con mi explicación… Venus es el lugar donde el amor se confirma o se desecha, ustedes son hombres jóvenes que están por dar un paso decisivo en sus vidas, el matrimonio en el mundo mágico es, generalmente, para siempre… -los ojos de Hooch se clavaron en los tres, las mejillas de Draco parecieron colorearse de rosado, Harry frunció el ceño y Ron palideció. -… no estamos diciendo que no pueden romperlo en un momento dado, sólo estamos diciendo que una alianza de este tipo, que conlleva una unión mágica, de sangre y de corazón, requiere la mayor seguridad posible… por eso fueron creados Venus y su similar Marte, pero de ese poco tenemos que hablar. -Hooch miró a otro lado como quitándole importancia a su último comentario.

-¿Marte? -Interrogó Draco al tiempo que Harry y Ron se enfocaban también en eso, dándose un respiro a su anterior estado de pánico.

-Ya lo dije, de eso no vamos a hablar… lo importante ahora es que entiendan lo que pasa en Venus. -Atajó sin dar pauta a hablar más de lo otro, pese a que la cara de Draco parecía reventar de curiosidad. -Venus es un lugar donde podrán confirmar su amor, ¿cómo?, muy simple… van a probar cosas distintas a lo que aman y así sabrán si su elección ha sido la correcta y por tanto la definitiva.

-¿Probar cosas distintas? -Ron sintió que se mareaba, Hermione iba a matarlo en cuanto supiera todo eso, se sujetó del escritorio echando el cuerpo adelante, respirando profundo; Harry tuvo que ponerle la mano en la espalda para tratar de confortarlo.

-Así es, durante nueve noches, ustedes señores van a convivir con mujeres al lado de las que, de alguna forma habrían podido ser felices. -Hooch se puso de pie dando a entender que había terminado de dar su explicación, Harry alzó la cara asustado, pasmado al ver que quería marcharse dejándolos así.

-¡Un momento! -Harry la detuvo porque la veía ya guardar sus cosas en el cajón, Ron seguía preocupado por respirar. -¿Está diciéndome que nos han traído para que pasemos una noche con cada una de las mujeres que pudimos haber elegido en lugar de nuestras novias? -Estaba aturdido, más incluso que Ron que se había dejado caer de rodillas, ante la hilaridad de Draco.

-Tal cual señor Potter, sigue siendo brillante. -Hooch sonrió y se dispuso a marcharse, no sin antes mostrarles en un rincón de la habitación, una serie de tres cuerdas que pendían de lo alto; de color distinto, seda brillante y elegante. -Estas son las cuerdas de selección, cada uno tiene su propia cuerda que lo llevará a una de las chicas seleccionadas… señor Weasley, en su caso hemos omitido a su hermana, así que no se preocupe, sin importar lo que pase no le tocará ir con ella, a menos claro que desee hacer la prueba. -Hooch le miró con clara mueca de espanto y Ron palideció casi hasta ponerse verde y empezó a ahogarse más.

-Ginny. -Murmuró con el rostro desencajado y Harry no pudo evitar ver la sonrisa autosuficiente de Draco, una sonrisa malvada que lo obligó a irse sobre él dispuesto a romperle la cara.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, Malfoy maldito! -Hooch atinó a detenerlos con un conjuro antes de que se dieran de golpes y los retuvo en el hechizo un instante.

-¡No seas imbécil Potter, cómo si me importara tu estúpida noviecita! -Draco estaba despeinado por culpa de los jalones que logró darle Harry y Rolanda los retenía por el cuello de las camisas como a cachorros enfurruñados.

-¡Mi hermana no es estúpida! -Gritó Ron estirándose para tratar de alcanzarlo, elevado como estaba a unos treinta centímetros del suelo.

-¡No, si tú le ganas! -Arremetió el rubio ya muy picado por la posición en que estaba y la presencia de esos dos; Hooch optó por dejarlos caer de golpe al piso, más furiosos se volvieron a mirarla y ella aprovechó para calmarlos con un par de palabras.

-Señores, escúchenme… esas no son las chicas reales, esas que ustedes verán son entes mágicos creados para el evento, por lo que las personas reales con las que se encontrarán fuera de Venus, no recordarán ni sabrán nada de lo hecho aquí, sólo reaccionarán como habrían reaccionado las mujeres reales… -Ron y Harry desistieron un poco aunque la simple idea de Malfoy cerca de Ginny o de Hermione, era igual a una purga automática. -… una cosa más, cuidado con el sadomasoquismo, el asesinato y la violación. -Malfoy frunció el ceño y Ron y Harry parecieron recibir un puñetazo en plena cara. -Y por favor, cuiden lo que hacen y dicen, ellas son sensibles y no saben de qué forma reaccionarán… esto está planeado para mostrarles el efecto extremo de las cosas.

-¿Qué? -Murmuró Ron imaginando a su pobre hermana sometida a la anterior serie de acontecimientos dichos, sobre todo si lo hacía el enfermo estúpido del hurón, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la advertencia planteada por Hooch, que al ver que la ignoraban, optó por no volver a advertirles.

-Recuerden, nueve noches… esta sala será el lugar donde podrán descansar, tiren de la cuerda y pasen una noche con una de ellas, conózcanla, gócenla y si resuelven que es la mujer de su vida, vuelvan acá, tiren al siguiente día otra vez de la cuerda y vean si siguen pensando lo mismo. -Hooch se apresuró a salir por una puerta que se abrió al costado de la sala, parecía querer huir antes que pudieran abrumarla con preguntas; Ron quiso seguirla pero fue inútil y se halló estampado contra el muro como una mosca.

-Idiota. -Carcajeó Draco al verlo irse al suelo con las manos en el rostro sobándose la nariz por el golpe, rojo como un tomate y dando un quejido de frustración.

-Imposible. -Harry se dejó caer en la silla consternado, Draco optó por sentarse a su lado y sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo.

-Pensamientos muggles, lo imposible es raro que exista. -Le ofreció uno ante su sorpresa, pues esperaba todo de él menos un gesto considerado, negó con la mayor educación que pudo y se volvió a mirar a Ron, que examinaba el muro con el que había chocado, como si todavía pudiera encontrar un resquicio por el que pudiera meter una uña.

-¿Sabías todo eso? -Preguntó seco, en un susurro bajo como para que Ron no notara que empezaba a congeniar con el rubio, o quizá en un impulso por buscar culparlo de algo más; Draco negó y encendió su cigarrillo con la punta de su varita.

-No, pero mi padre no parecía muy seguro de hablarme de Venus y me imaginé un poco las cosas… eso sí, no me imaginé que ustedes vendrían. -Confesó sonriendo, Harry frunció el ceño y bajó la cara metiendo la cabeza entre los hombros dando un suspiro.

-No teníamos planes de venir. -Confirmó abrumado, Ron seguía rascando la pared entre gritillos de impaciencia y rabia.

-¿Planes?... ¡Yo no habría venido ni aunque me pagaran! -El pelirrojo se puso de pie y fue hasta ellos, tirándose al suelo y sentándose con la espalda recargada en el escritorio. -Hermione me va a matar.

-Hermione no se va a enterar de nada a menos que tú le digas. -Harry repetía las conclusiones a las que había llegado gracias a las palabras de Hooch y lo que ahora podía deducir de todo lo dicho por el resto de los Weasley.

-Lo que pasa en Venus, se queda en Venus, según dice mi padre. -Draco sonrió arrogante mirando a Ron que en el suelo le daba la oportunidad de verlo inferior; el pelirrojo arrugó la frente y miró a Harry que aunque silencioso, pareció estar de acuerdo del todo.

* * *

Bebían té sentados ante una mesa que había aparecido cerca de la ventana falsa, por donde parecía entrar no sólo la luz cobriza del medio día, sino también una brisa fresca, como de lluvia lejana; Harry llevaba varios minutos concentrado en analizar el sobre de té dentro de su taza vacía, mientras que Ron seguía como desde hacía veinte minutos mirando las cuerdas que pendían en un rincón, como brillantes y sugerentes. Draco los miraba con una sonrisa a medias, las cejas alzadas y un cierto impulso a reír que no habría usado nada más por pura cordura, pensaba y repensaba las posibilidades de chicas a las que se enfrentaría, Lucius había mencionado que serían posiblemente compañeras de generación, muy probablemente de casa, pero pensando en esas compañeras, ninguna le era amena.

La idea de probar algo distinto a Astoria era en primer lugar incitante, en segundo preocupante; no se creía del todo capaz para cambiar a esa chica por otra, ella era todo en absoluto, menos alguien a quien se pudiera dejar; la otra idea que le rondaba era la duda entre ceja y ceja que le impulsaba a pensar que una de las mujeres ahí, que una de las muestras sobre la charola sería Pansy. Enfrentar a su ex novia en ese lugar, con la posibilidad de volver a esa habitación al lado de Ron y Harry, le obligaba a ir planeando una forma de ocultar sus reacciones a esa mujer; Pansy era un dulce y tormentoso recuerdo, que pese a todo, le rondaba igual que una mosca fastidiosa, que no se atrevía a matar.

-Debe haber una forma de irnos. -Ron dejó su taza sobre el plato con tal sonido impropio, que Draco se volvió parpadeando inquieto a verlo, como si apenas recordara que ahí estaba; el pelirrojo tenía dos preocupaciones a propósito de su presencia ahí, una era su propia y adorada novia, la otra: Lavender Brown.

-Lo hemos intentado todo, no hay forma de salir. -Masculló Harry lentamente, pensando y volviendo a pensar en lo que podría ver al jalar la cuerda, sólo un rostro se le venía a la mente y sus ojos rasgados le causaban escozor; Ron tragó saliva con rudeza y se llevó a los labios una galleta de las que reposaban en una canastita rosa pálido frente al rubio, que siguió con su mirada el trayecto de la galleta hasta su boca molesta e incómoda.

-Está hecho para que no podamos, no hay forma. -Se llevó la taza otra vez a los labios, el té estaba ya frío pero no le dio importancia, Ron le clavó sus ojos azules como si deseara dejarlo sin voz, era la aversión natural entre un Weasley y un Malfoy.

-Entiendo que tú te resignes, Malfoy, pero yo no lo haré. -Ron no le miraba ahora, optaba por fijar sus ojos en Harry, como si quisiera minimizar la presencia del otro, como para reducirlo.

-Alguien me dijo una vez, que cuando el mal es inevitable, hay que relajarse y gozar. -Draco se levantó y se puso a caminar de lado a lado, escuchando a Harry dar un suspiro de resignación y a Ron apoyarse en la mesa con violencia; él volvió a pensar en Pansy la inquietud era demasiada para dejarla pasar, recordaba cosas de su ex compañera de casa que no convendría tener en la cabeza y la mera idea de que posiblemente estuviera del otro lado de un tirón de cuerda, lo ponía más inquieto aún.

Ron digería eso de las mujeres, eso de probar cosas, eso de confirmar decisiones, lo único en su mente era algo tan vergonzoso que tenía que desviar los ojos de los de Harry, por temor a evidenciar su estado; tamborileaba sobre la mesa con los ojos clavados en el ramo de rosas en el escritorio, dándole vueltas a la posibilidad de que Lavender estuviera entre esas chicas, si ella estuviera ahí, si ella fuera a estar, lo más probable es que tendría muchas cosas que decirle o seguramente ella tendría muchas bofetadas que propinarle, suspiró embarazado y Harry le clavó su mirada esmeralda con intensidad.

Cho. Era la primera mujer a la que se le había ocurrido recordar, después de todo algo habían tenido que ver y cuando las palabras de Hooch dejaron entrever que iba a pasar algunas noches con otras chicas que habrían podido ser La Chica, un dejo de culpa le hizo volver a ella y no a otra; Cho era linda pese a todo y como fuera, le importaba; pero una noche con Chang, a expensas de Ginny, le erizaba la piel de una forma casi idiota.

Pansy, Pansy, Pansy. Como el latido de su corazón, como si lo que alguna vez había llegado a sentir por Parkinson volviera ahora a enraizar con fuerza y se propusiera crecer; frunció el ceño destanteado, confuso y perdido y notando que el sol se metía, decidió ir de una buena vez y darle prisa al mal paso; mejor quedar como un imbécil ansioso que como un estúpido titubeante.

-¿Qué hace? -Preguntó Ron a Harry cuando vio al hombre altivo y elegante levantarse de la mesa, tirar la servilleta sobre la taza hasta mancharla de té e ir al rincón de las cuerdas.

-Vamos. -Harry echó a andar tras de Draco, aún con la servilleta que se había quitado del regazo en la mano; Draco se paró ante las cuerdas, sin dudarlo un segundo alzó la mano y vaciló entre tomar la verde y plata, que obviamente era la suya, al extremo izquierdo, a un lado de la dorada y la roja. -¿Qué haces?

-Está por caer la noche y yo no sé ustedes, pero entre más rápido pase todo esto, mejor. -Aseguró sonriendo con un cierto temblor de mejillas, como si quisiera combatir con esa risa una mueca distinta, aunque la mano le temblaba al sujetar al fin la cuerda.

-Espera. -Ron le sujetó por la muñeca antes de que diera el tirón fuerte con que se supone que todo pasaría, Draco lo miró fijamente, como esperando que lo soltara, pero Ron lo veía a los ojos lleno de duda. -¿No te das cuenta?, ¿tan poco quieres a Astoria?

-Porque la quiero lo hago… debo volver a ella lo antes posible. -Aseguró seguro, Harry se ajustó las gafas y soltó aire frunciendo la nariz. -Estar aquí me enferma.

-Esto es absurdo, Draco… no es lo correcto, ¿cómo nos piden que probemos a otras chicas?... ¡Estamos siéndole infieles a nuestras novias! -Draco medio soltó la cuerda sonriendo, porque no le habían enseñado en toda su vida más que a ser sarcástico y mordaz, Ron le soltó la mano y se dio la vuelta exasperado.

-No se merece esto, Hermione no se merece que yo le haga esto. -Mascullaba el pelirrojo en repetidas ocasiones, caminando dos pasos lejos de las cuerdas y volviendo luego hacia ellos, que le miraban tan abrumados como él, aunque lo evidenciaban de formas distintas.

-No es infidelidad a menos que lo sepan… ¿por qué lo piensan tanto?, ellas no lo sabrán nunca y ni siquiera es real. -Draco se aferró otra vez a la cuerda y miró a Harry como retándolo. -Tan cobardes son los dos.

-No somos cobardes, nosotros sí sabemos lo que es la lealtad. -Soltó Harry empujándolo y mirando a Ron, que asintió lleno de seguridad.

-Esto no es por lealtad, esto es para saber si somos o no lo mejor para ellas o si sólo las haremos sufrir… vale la pena intentarlo, yo me arriesgo porque no soy cobarde, no le temo a probar… y además, quizá ni siquiera pase algo por lo que tengamos que arrepentirnos. -Draco sonrió mirando a Ron, que aguijoneado en lo más profundo de sí mismo, dio dos pasos y tomó la cuerda de color rojo.

-Ron, ¿qué haces? -Harry se sorprendió de verlo actuar así, pero el pelirrojo con la cara abajo por la vergüenza exclamó sin verlo a los ojos.

-Estoy fastidiado de esto, quizá ni siquiera sea lo que sospechamos y Malfoy tenga razón… sólo hazlo Harry. -Pidió más lleno de autocompasión que de otra cosa y Potter mirando a Malfoy que sonreía, vio la cuerda de color dorado que sobraba y la sujetó por pura inercia.

-A la cuenta de tres. -Encomendó Draco mirando a Ron que asintió, Harry estaba tan nervioso que no les puso atención y apenas había Ron mirado al muro y pensado en Hermione, Malfoy exclamó. -Uno.

-Dos. -Ron tomó aire luego de esa palabra, pero Harry dio el tirón sin pensarlo y de golpe desapareció.

-Ansioso. -Murmuró Draco tirando de la cuerda y aunque Ron se quedó estático cerca de dos minutos mirando la ausencia de los dos y las cuerdas oscilando, terminó por tirar y hundirse como ellos.

* * *

_Capítulo previo a la Navidad, espero que tengan todos unas felices fiestas y que nos veamos por aquí en un futuro muy cercano; alegría, amor y esperanza para todos._


	4. Estrellas en caja de cristal

**Me tardé en traerles el capítulo porque el que viene luego de éste aún no está listo, pero ya anda en esas... por lo pronto, la historia empieza a tomar el camino que quiero que tenga... no prometo escenas excelentemente bien hechas, pero intentaré que salgan lo mejor posible...**

**Por lo pronto, ya saben, los personajes son de JK, yo nada más los pongo en situaciones en que ella no los habría puesto nunca...**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

El método inició en apariencia de una forma muy simple, en los comienzos de la organización del Ministerio de Magia, a alguien se le ocurrió que era momento de discutir un asunto en relación con el núcleo mismo de la sociedad mágica inglesa: el matrimonio; cada día, las jóvenes brujas y los (no tan jóvenes) magos que contraían nupcias, tenían más y más problemas conyugales y aunque era parte del matrimonio mismo el hacer un pacto mágico de no separación so pena de muerte -así de extremista era el asunto al comienzo-, cada día más y más familias mágicas de prestigio, se paseaban ante el escritorio, mesa de té o cocina de algún mago con buen nombre, para pedirle apoyo en la resolución de algún problema marital. De esa forma, Wulfric Dobson, quien era un viejo mago muy dado al estudio de los comportamientos mágico-sociales, propuso la búsqueda de una solución al problema, convencido de que debía existir una forma de reducir el riesgo de insatisfacción conyugal; durante semanas, una comisión especializada en tratos familiares y asuntos mágicos primitivos del apenas creciente Ministerio de Magia Inglés, estudió las posibilidades que tenían para evitar dichos asuntos penosos, pero por meses y meses, la solución no apareció.

Unos dos años después, mientras el mismo Dobson tomaba unas vacaciones en Italia, alguien le comentó que en algunos pueblos mágicos se acostumbraba dejar que los jóvenes probaran suerte con varias parejas antes de embarcarse en algo tan importante, solemne y sagrado como el matrimonio mágico, después de todo estaba de por medio la calidad de la sangre mágica, la estabilidad social y en muchas ocasiones hasta el futuro de toda una casta familiar (por no mencionar el asunto del "amor" que era algo que, por muy real, los magos no acostumbraban tratar con facilidad); Wulfric no creía en el libertinaje, tampoco en el conceder que un hombre y una mujer pudieran disfrutar de una desconsiderada libertad sexual, así que se volvió a Londres con la idea entre las cejas pero sin acabar por aceptarla.

Fue una tarde de invierno en que visitaba a unos compañeros en Edimburgo, cuando le voló (literalmente) a la cara la solución perfecta: James Scott uno de sus amigos de infancia, había tenido por idea el practicar tiro con arco mágico usando patos, pero su pequeña hija, Melanie, adoraba los patos y odiaba que su padre los matara, así pues, Scott con un par de encantamientos ideó la forma de tener copias de un pato, copias que se comportaban y hacían las mismas actividades de éste, como si de "clones" se tratara.

Dobson propuso entonces la idea a Scott y lo animó a ser él mismo quien diseñara el asunto: un sitio donde se pusiera a disposición del hombre, una serie de copias de varias jóvenes brujas con la intención de que probara suerte, así el mago sabría qué le esperaba con una u otra y ellas no tendrían que enfrentar la vergüenza y deshonra de ser sólo "probadas"; a Scott le pareció la idea de lo más divertida y de lo más liberal, así que se dio a la tarea de crear el sistema mágico que haría posible tal cosa. Tres años después, Dobson y Scott presentaron ante el Ministerio de Magia (cada vez más consolidado) el "piloto" de lo que sería el _Castillo de Prueba_ para los jóvenes magos de la época, lo único que tenían que hacer los interesados, era entregar una lista de cinco posibles candidatas y ellos, los trabajadores y encargados del _Castillo de Prueba_, harían las copias y las pondrían a su disposición durante una semana dentro de sus instalaciones.

El proyecto fue visto por los más liberales como todo un avance social y fue propulsado con un ímpetu desesperado, pero los más conservadores se pusieron rojos, qué digo rojos, ¡morados de indignación! y la rechazaron como si fuera una propuesta para matar a todos los magos nacidos en martes; Dobson y Scott fueron mal vistos por los siguientes dos o tres meses y para el año, la propuesta se movía bajo el agua y tomaba fuerza, pocos lo decían, pero era una opción muy seductora, así que en dos años, estaba ya corriendo por los escritorios de algunos importantes magos y para cuando se dieron cuenta, tanto James Scott como Wulfric Dobson, estaban perfilando la construcción del _Castillo de Prueba_.

Todo iba viento en popa hasta que las mujeres metieron su cuchara.

En un primer momento, la reacción femenina pareció leve, pues el desinterés era pan de todos los días; las cosas, no obstante, se pusieron feas cuando en cada mesa de té y en cada cena entre amigas donde alguna bruja poderosa y de renombre (osea miembro del Ministerio) estuviera presente, empezaron a caer en la cuenta de que serían sus hijos los que probarían suerte y sus hijas las copiadas para ser probadas… o bien, que sus parejas habrían de probar antes de decidirse por ellas… ¡y ellas no habrían probado nada!

Aquel terrible acto de discriminación sexual derivó en los vergonzosos sucesos del conocido "Jueves de los panqués", día en que no menos de treinta y cinco brujas atacaran con panqués de nuez a los miembros del insipiente Wizengamont, luego de que uno de los miembros (versiones aseguran que habría sido Aracnae Malfoy) le gritara a una de las más aguerridas contrincantes del proyecto _Castillo de Prueba_, que las mujeres no tenían que probar nada además de lo que horneaban en su cocina; por décadas, el suceso ha sido visto como un acto de profunda vergüenza, tan es así que ningún texto académico habla abiertamente del hecho, que si bien dejó a muchos magos con la cara roja de embarazo y llena de migas de pan, también contribuyó a que el proyecto inicial evolucionara a los que hoy día son conocidos como el _Método Venus_ y el _Proyecto Marte_. O para los amigos: _Venus_ y _Marte_.

Diez años después de iniciado el proyecto, _Venus_ vio la luz no como el sitio en que los futuros maridos podían probar a quienes ellos eligieran dando pie a miles de malas y perversas interpretaciones, sino como un sistema diseñado para proporcionarle a cada hombre la opción de probar entre aquellas candidatas que pudieran, luego de examinar su relación de amistad o romance de su pasado y presente, haber sido la mujer de su vida; por otro lado, _Marte_ se diseñó con las mismas intenciones, aunque con los cambios obvios de un sistema hecho para mujeres. _Venus_ cobró con el tiempo mayor poder mágico (cada año se convoca a las mejores 10 brujas de toda Inglaterra y se les pide que dediquen un _trozo_ de su magia a sostener el sistema que lo controla; igualmente se hace con _Marte_, que es impulsado por la magia de los mejores 20 magos de cada generación) y los hombres comenzaron a verle como una entidad más poderosa de lo que ellos habrían esperado; _Venus_ era capaz de confrontarles con sus propios miedos, con su futuro, _Venus _significaba abrir viejas heridas y disfrutar de ello.

Había anécdotas de hombres que habían logrado, gracias a _Venus_, reencontrarse con viejos amores, mujeres que habían muerto jóvenes y a las que ellos habían amado con locura; _Venus_ también podía hacerles ver a sus amores perdidos, les mostraba lo que hubiera sido si hubieran entregado su amor a determinadas personas, quizá aquella que se había casado con alguien más o a la que habían rechazado o herido tanto que no había vuelta atrás. Incluso hubo casos en que _Venus_ no les presentó a mujeres, revelándoles su real naturaleza; por eso es que los hombres temían a _Venus_, por eso es que lo veían como un infierno.

El dulce y amoroso infierno rosado.

* * *

Se dio cerca de dos minutos para digerir el lugar en el que estaba, tardó más todavía en identificar lo que llevaba puesto, cuando finalmente se percató de su alrededor y su mente encajó todas las piezas, Draco Malfoy comprendió que se encontraba en el Caribe, que llevaba puesto un traje de baño holgado, a cuadros negro y verde y que además tenía el cabello corto casi militarizado y un bigote insipiente sobre el labio; echó el cuerpo al frente y se miró los pies descalzos, tenía la sensación de estar recordando un sueño, poco a poco su mente iba atando cabos hasta terminar por hacer todos los nexos necesarios: él era hoy día un hombre de familia, estaban festejando sus felices cinco primeros años de casados, su hijo primogénito esperaba en casa de sus abuelos mientras los dos se tomaban una semana de vacaciones, mientras los dos revivían sus pasiones de novios, pasiones de novios… novios… casados… amantes… amor… un amor cándido y firme, como una esfera de agua caliente dentro del pecho… amor… pasión… deseo… cinco años después de dormir todos los días con la misma mujer aún sentía deseo.

Se sentó a la orilla de su camastro y miró más allá de la sombra que daba su sombrilla playera, la arena blanca resplandecía bajo el rayo del sol y las espumosas olas del mar rompían tiernas contra la orilla; a lo lejos, una pequeña barca, con un hombre moreno como africano tiraba una redecilla delgada y brillosa como telaraña, la barca era de un color azul cielo artificial y más allá, a lo lejos, tres chicas montaban la "banana" entre exclamaciones que llegaban a sus oídos como gritillos de ratas. Se llevó la mano a la cara, la nariz le escocía de la quemazón del sol y tenía los labios resecos, alcanzó a percibir el reflejo del sol sobre la superficie del agua de la alberca y más allá la del océano.

Consciente de que necesitaba refrescarse la piel tostada se puso de pie, caminó con grandes zancadas hasta la alberca y se arrojó con un clavado que habría hecho titubear a cualquier experto nadador; entre el agua fresca se sintió ligero y hábil como un pez, cuando salió, cuando se paró a la orilla de la alberca mirando al horizonte, con cada suave y brillante hilo de agua escurriendo por las formas cuadradas y firmes de su cuerpo, el aire le pareció tan fresco y arrobador como nunca lo había sentido, era como haber despertado a un universo totalmente diferente, nuevo, encantador.

Las manos se deslizaron fijas, fuertes como garras por sobre su piel mojada, desterrando las gotas de agua como si estuvieran celosas de su presencia sobre él; los dedos acariciaban con morbosa ternura, una sensibilidad apasionada y acompañadas de una risa suave y gentil, con un cierto dejo de terquedad, testarudez que le hizo sentir un escalofrío cuando las uñas, largas y pulcras montaron por su pecho, partiendo surcos por su piel bronceada. Algo en el estómago se le removió, como si tuviera adormilado dentro un gato y este comenzara a desperezarse, entonces los labios se pegaron a su espalda, besaron, sorbieron, bebieron el agua que le caía por el cabello insipiente de la nuca.

-Te has bronceado mucho, chiquito. -La voz era molesta, melosa y pecaminosa a partes iguales, pero no pudo evitar que le naciera una sonrisa socarrona desde dentro, como llevada por el deseo y el amor inquieto y juvenil que tenía dentro por ella.

-La verdad es que ya me arde el cuerpo. -Admitió aprisionando con sus manos las de ella contra su piel.

-Vamos a la habitación, es mejor que te ponga algún ungüento, antes que te quemes demasiado y pueda levantársete la piel. -Dio un paso a la derecha rodeándolo, él le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros y pudo verla entonces por completo, era más baja que él, con el cabello castaño sujeto por una enorme pañoleta y las gafas de sol, enormes como los ojos de una mosca le cubrían casi una tercera parte de la cara; pero sus labios sonreían y estaban rojos, se los había estado mordiendo, su nariz estaba llena de pecas del sol de los últimos días y sus hombros y cuello lucían igual.

Le sonrió con cierta malignidad y fueron juntos hacia el elevador, subieron entre una familia compuesta por cinco chiquillos escandalosos y los padres; disimuladamente, pudo Draco entonces deslizar su mano por la cadera hasta el trasero de su esposa, donde pudo dar un apretón que sació temporalmente su necesidad de contacto físico. A Lavender se le sonrojó la cara hasta las orejas, pero los ojos le brillaron de una forma que Draco no pudo menos que interpretar como pura y absoluta aceptación; estaba ansioso por llegar a la habitación, estaba desesperado por encontrarse a solas con ella, recordó todo lo que su madre le había dicho cuando le anunció su compromiso con la chica aquella, como Cissy la había catalogado de "tonta necia vacía absurda Brown", y él simplemente se había reído de lado pensando que por lo menos la mitad de todo aquello, se ajustaba a la perfección al 90% de sus ex novias.

La familia entera abandonó el elevador en el quinto piso y ellos pudieron tomar aire y entrelazar las manos camino al séptimo, en el sexto sin embargo, dos ancianos subieron y empezaron a preguntarles sobre el clima, las atracciones mágicas del lugar y a contarles sobre su casita en Ottawa; cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Draco tuvo que sujetar con fiereza la mano de Lavander y sacarla a fuerzas, porque se había enfrascado en una plática que a todas luces le había bajado la calentura de dos pisos antes. Ya en el pasillo, Draco aprovechó para apretarla contra sí cada dos que tres pasos, a la sombra de cada columna de camino a su puerta, Lavender se deshacía en risillas tontas y vanas, pero Draco, Draco iba lentamente enloqueciendo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su puerta y él pudo plantar su mano sobre la cerradura mágica, cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron como entraría el agua al reventarse el dique que la detiene, se miraron un instante como si no hubiera otra cosa en el universo.

-Siéntate en la cama, traeré el ungüento. -Lo miraba como esperando que le entendiera más allá de las palabras, él asintió y fue directo a la cama, ante sus ojos el enorme ventanal dejaba ver la inmensidad del mar color turquesa, las orillas espumosas resplandecían blancas y perlas, más allá dos veleros danzaban como una pareja en su noche de graduación y un murmullo de gaviotas lo llenaba todo.

Entonces Draco se dio cuenta que tenía los pies mojados y estaba empapando la alfombra, estaba mirándose las uñas de los pies y los vellitos extraños que le estaban brotando en los dedos, cuando sintió la espontánea frescura de las manos de su esposa untándole la espalda y los hombros con aquel preparado.

-No puedes quemarte tanto, chiquito… te va a hacer daño. -La sintió subirse en la cama, abrir las piernas y apoyarse en sus rodillas, una a cada lado de él, rodeándolo; las manos de su esposa masajeaban suavemente sus hombros, subían por ellos hacia su cuello y presionaban gentilmente cerca de su nuca. Aquello lo relajaba tanto que tenía la cabeza echada atrás, los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta, su respiración se había acompasado, las manos apoyadas sobre sus piernas reposaban tan tranquilas que habrían pasado por las de alguien que dormía.

-Se siente riquísimo. -Confesó sintiendo como los pulgares de Lavender descendían por la línea de su columna haciendo una presión que le daba una sensación de placer inusitada, mantenía la boca abierta y dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de complacencia, cuando sintió la humedad de una lengua acariciar su cuello, subir suavemente por él hacia su lóbulo derecho, mientras las manos se detenían en su cintura y los pulgares masajeaban el final de su columna, hacia su cóccix que se perdía víctima de su peso en la cama. -Mmm. -Aquella lengua jugueteaba con su oreja poco a poco y las manos dejaron su columna para ocuparse de su cintura hacia adelante, jugando cada vez más cerca de su vientre plano y marcado.

Cerró los ojos y volvió la cara hacia ella poco a poco, los labios de su esposa se deslizaron por su barbilla hacia su boca, la suave calidez de la boca de Lavender se abrió para la suya y pudo sostenerla entre sus labios; dejó que su lengua acariciara el borde de aquella, que la punta humedeciera esos jugosos, rojos y carnosos labios. Lavender gimió y llevó sus manos más allá, los deslizó afuera y adentro de su vientre, acariciando con sus uñas el nacimiento de Draco, ahí donde poco a poco la sangre iba emergiendo; él se giró buscándola con sus manos, los ojos abiertos y mirándola, ella le miraba también y se tendió sobre la cama mientras él se colocaba encima de ella con lentitud, el traje de baño holgado se había secado de camino a la habitación.

Pero todo ahí adentro era rastro de humedad.

* * *

Alzó la cara como para reconocer el sitio en que se encontraba, era un autobús y varios hombres con túnica viajaban de pie, sujetos al tubo de la parte superior, uno de ellos llevaba sombrero de hongo y el otro leía el periódico pese a inclinarse hacia un lado por la velocidad del vehículo, como una torre de naipes muy mal equilibrados; con el ceño fruncido se miró las manos, como buscando en ellas una respuesta a lo que estaba ocurriendo, usaba el reloj que los Weasley le regalaran e iban a dar las seis. Tragó saliva mirando a todos lados sin saber qué hacer, entonces el Autobús Noctámbulo se detuvo y sintió que las piernas le decían que debía ponerse en pie, era su parada, todo su cuerpo lo denotaba y no tuvo otro remedio más que obedecerlo; bajó con cuidado sin decir nada, aunque sí sonrió a una mujer que esperaba en el primer asiento, era una conocida, alguien de la oficina… ¡Madisson!

Abrió el paraguas para no mojarse bajo la lluvia pesada que lo rodeaba, ya en la calle fue como saber sin querer a donde ir, poco a poco recuperó la normalidad de su cuerpo y de sorpresa estaba sumergido en su vida cotidiana, ya sin darse cuenta era él en su vida normal; las ventanas de la casa estaban cubiertas con las cortinas gruesas de la noche y la luz se escapaba suavemente dando un aire de mansión navideña a la fachada, mientras subía las escaleras cerró el paraguas y lo sacudió con dos leves golpecitos contra su zapato. Tenía la suela plagada de arena, una arena gruesa como de pavimentación.

-Voy a ensuciar la alfombra. -Murmuró tallando sus pies contra el piso de la entrada, colgándose el paraguas del antebrazo y abriendo la puerta.

De dentro se escapó como un torrente un aroma de pan de centeno que no podía ser hogareño porque ella no sabía cocinarlo ni con magia, seguramente era un encargo de esos que hacía cuando tenía una buena noticia que darle, numerosas en el año, escasas en los últimos dos meses; escuchó que en el fondo de la sala alguien dejaba caer una pelota y una risa contenida se filtraba por entre las habitaciones hasta colmarle los oídos. Se asomó ajustándose las gafas en la sala y las encontró a las dos frente a la chimenea, ambas tenían el cabello negro como el carboncillo y las frentes amplias, los cuatro ojos rasgados se volvieron para darle la bienvenida y él atinó a sonreír.

-¡Papá! -Gritó la pequeña, seis años y pies flacuchos, cuando lo abrazó sintió el aroma de la lavanda en su cabello como un velo de rocío matutino que le golpeara la cara; la besó con ternura en el hombro y la apretó fuerte contra sí sonriendo, casi de inmediato un mono se le vino encima atándole por la espalda y se puso de pie llevando su mano para sostenerlo por las piernas.

-¡Llegaste papito! -El niño a su espalda no alcanzaba los cuatro años, hablaba como si tuviera cinco y llevaba las gafas, flexibles y pequeñas, pegadas a la nariz al punto de causarle una marca profunda en el tabique.

-¿Cómo han pasado la tarde? -Preguntó mientras daba vueltas sujetando a tumbos a los dos y notaba cómo su mujer, Chang de soltera, se ponía de pie y discretamente guardaba algunas de las cosas que estaban regadas por la habitación con cierto descuido.

-¡Encontré un escarbajo! -Gritó el niño y la pequeña le propinó un manazo que le echó el cabello a la frente, un cabello lacio, tanto que caía pesado y denso.

-Se dice escarabajo, tonto. -Sentenció mientras Harry Potter, padre de dos, los miraba con el aire de orgullo con que mira el lobo a sus cachorros correr tras un conejo.

-Nada, nada… está aprendiendo a hablar, Hokuto… no le hables así a James. -Seguía causándole cierta extraña sensación la combinación de nombres en que habían terminado sus hijos, pero no podía negar que ya le gustaba el de la pequeña; mientras se desplazaban hacia el comedor para la cena, Cho lo retuvo un momento tomándole de la mano con suavidad. -Tengo algo que contarte, una sorpresa.

-Ya me decía yo que ese pan no podía ser anuncio de otra cosa. -Sonrió mientras dejaba que le besara la mejilla, adoraba esos momentos, suaves y gentiles en que tenían un contacto casi novicio, casi falto de intimidad, como si fueran los novios primerizos de aquellos primeros días en el Ministerio; aún le faltaba información sobre cómo hacía Cho para estar siempre a la hora de la cena en casa con todo listo, mientras él tenía que desplazarse por todos lados de la oficina.

-Primero, la cena. -Sentenció ella y fueron hacia la mesa, los niños ya volvían del baño con las manos mojadas dejando un rastro de gotitas por el piso de mármol; cuando se sentaron, la fiesta comenzó, los pequeños hablaban hasta por los codos, mientras que él y su esposa escuchaban con atención, no importaba cuantas veces Hokuto contara cuando habían ido al Valle a visitar la tumba de los abuelos, Harry siempre sentía la misma ternura por el comentario y no importaba cuantas veces James se equivocara al decir el nombre de la tía Hermione, Cho se seguía riendo como si fuera una broma nueva.

Bocado a bocado, plato a plato la noche iba cayendo, los niños empezaban a caer víctimas del cansancio y cuando al fin el reloj dio algunas campanadas más, se decidió y con los dos en brazos los llevó hasta sus camas, donde los arropó y llenó de besos; ahí fue cuando volvió a su habitación, Cho estaba sentada ante su espejo, poniéndose crema humectante desde los dedos hasta los hombros y el cuello, su bata azul cielo resaltaba por sobre el asiento aterciopelado rojo de su banco, él se sacó los zapatos al borde de la cama y se despojó de la ropa. Su mujer estaba absorta en sus preparativos para dormir o eso parecía, así que él fue al baño, se lavó los dientes, se quitó las gafas y manualmente les dio una buena limpiada, mientras volvía a la cama enfundado en su pijama, la voz de Chang rompió el suave silencio de su habitación.

-Estoy embarazada. -Aún sin las gafas, le pareció que el mundo se veía tremendamente claro.


	5. Estrellas en caja de cristal II

_**Mucho, muchísimo tiempo después es que traigo el nuevo capítulo, mas espero que los lectores que hubo, aún estén...**_

_**Los personajes son de JK, el coctel en que están es mío, espero comprendan que no hay fin de lucro aquí...**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de este capítulo puede herir determinados criterios por su alto contenido para adultos... bueno, he visto mejores y peores cosas, pero debo advertir de cualquier forma.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

* * *

Llevó sus labios por aquel cuello que iba erizándose, sus manos se ocupaban entonces por acariciar su cintura y sus piernas iban apoyándose alrededor ella, haciendo de su cuerpo una jaula para que no pudiera huir, para que no se le escapara; sentía sus manos rodearle los hombros y las uñas largas arañarle muy quedo la piel del inicio de los brazos, la escuchaba respirar entrecortada y ese cuerpo iba poco a poco despidiendo un nuevo aroma, ácido, penetrante, mordió con fuerza bajo la oreja, con una fuerza arrojada y explosiva que la hizo sacudirse lo suficiente para que él pudiera apoyar entre sus piernas la suya derecha, acercando peligrosamente su rodilla a la entrepierna de Lavender. Una de sus manos escaló filtrándose bajo su blusa hasta encontrarse con su seno izquierdo, con mucho cuidado deslizó sus dedos bajo la prenda final, bajo la última capa de encubrimiento y acariciaron traviesos la piel que la ropa presionaba atrozmente, mientras besaba ahora sus labios carnosos, jugosos.

-Hace calor. –Murmuró ella entre beso y beso, conteniendo un gemido que él ahogó besándola más, bastó esta frase para que ambos se dieran una tregua a las caricias y permitieran que el cuerpo femenino se despojara de todo, él permaneció con la suya mirando embelesado a su esposa; el sonrojo de las mejillas de Lavender era mezcla de pasión, pena y envalentonamiento, ¿cuántas veces antes se habían visto ya en la misma situación?, cientos, miles quizá, y seguía siendo penosa y arrojada, decidida y temerosa como al principio.

Sólo que ahora había aprendido y lo había hecho bien.

No la dejó respirar, no le dio tiempo de ver donde caía su sostén cuando se lo hubo quitado, se fue sobre ella con velocidad felina, volvió a comerse aquella boca fresca y trémula por la sorpresa y su mano izquierda fue a apoderarse de su seno, a apretarlo, a acariciarlo con hambre feroz mientras dejaba que sus dientes frotaran y rasparan el labio inferior, primero con tiento, luego causando un claro dolor; Lavender llevó sus manos a las caderas de Draco y sin miramientos separó sus piernas esperando que él diera el paso decisivo, pero no era ese el plan todavía, el rubio sonrió de lado mientras se colocaba sobre ella, dejando que su peso la presionara, sacando el aire de su sistema, arrancándole un nuevo gemido, sus dedos se deslizaron por la piel de durazno de su pecho, su boca mordió de nuevo esos labios, su otra mano intentó levantarla un poco mientras su lengua acariciaba aquella boca con vehemencia y ella se desinhibía y se sujetaba con fuerza de su trasero. Entonces Draco hizo fuerza con sus manos apoyadas sobre la cama, beso a Lavender con los ojos abiertos, mirando su rostro sonrojado, apreciando la forma cómo arrugaba la nariz mientras aproximaba su rodilla a la entrepierna de su esposa.

-Draco. –Gimió ella al sentirla contra su centro, el primer roce fue tosco, grosero, doloroso, haciéndola sacudirse de sorpresa y miedo que dejaron salir con quejido que lo excitó más; pero luego el rubio volvió a besarla sin dejar de mirarla, le gustaba tener los ojos abiertos en una contemplación morbosa, ella tampoco cerró los ojos aunque las mejillas se le habían sonrojado; lo que comenzó como un golpe torpe se transformó en un suave roce, la rodilla de Draco subía y bajaba por el sexo de Lavender que se estremeció completa y tuvo que sujetarse de la espalda de su marido y abrió la boca enorme al sentir un sacudimiento desde su vientre hasta su nuca, electrizando su columna entera.

Draco sintió aquella reacción y percibió a su hombría erguirse, pero se contuvo y resistió las ganas mientras volvía a acariciar con su articulación, esta vez haciendo una suave presión y moviéndose más intensa y velozmente, Lavender gimió y apretó con sus manos las nalgas del rubio que adivinó que venía un primer orgasmo, que le provocaría aquello si se empeñaba un poco más.

Y lo hizo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que tenía la boca pegajosa y le dolía la garganta, batalló un rato para poder moverse bajo las mantas, se sentía fatal, le dolía el cuerpo y sentía un frío profundo que le hacía temblar de los pies a la cabeza como si lo hubieran sumergido en hielo; con el cuerpo cortado y la garganta destrozada, miró al techo sobre él, una serie de fotografías mágicas recorrían aquel espacio de madera oscura, distinguió tres cabecitas rubias y de ojos azules, creyó identificar dos niñas y un pequeñito, de pelirrojos tenían apenas unos destellos obsequiados por la luz que jugaba al entrar por la ventana y caerles encima. Pudo poco a poco entender el orden de las fotografías, comenzaban con una prominente barriga e iban avanzando cuadro a cuadro, pasando por una cuna llena de móviles con escobitas, un corralito con los tres pequeños aventando pelotas y aplaudiendo emocionados, una caminata torpe por el jardín persiguiendo gnomos, una tarde de pintura sobre hojas tremendas de pergamino y una reunión familiar.

Y ahí, la cara de su radiante esposa, la brillante, rubia, despampanante y arrobadoramente perfecta Fleur Delacourt; sintió que se le atoraba algo en la garganta y eso le causó enorme dolor, así que se echó a toser buscando aire, desesperado y contrariado, y mientras más tosía, más sentía que se iba a asfixiar, entonces escuchó que se abría la puerta y pasos presurosos hacia él. Se aferró desesperado a la colcha y sintió que la boca se le llenaba de saliva, sentía que se le iban a salir los pulmones por la boca si no hacía algo pronto.

-Tranquilo… tranquigo, Ron… tranquilo. –Unas manos delicadas le masajeaban la espalda a la vez que lo sostenían para que no fuera a irse de boca al suelo, alzó la mirada a medias, borrosa y exhausta, dolida y la vio, tenía los ojos preocupados, un mechón enrulado le caía clarísimo sobre la frente, que estaba como húmeda de sudor, como brillante y tersa, la nariz le resplandecía y los aretes largos y brillantes parecían dos carámbanos adornando su cara… volvió a írsele el aire del cuerpo.

-Fleur. –Murmuró sin voz, como si la garganta se le hubiera transformado en un tubo de metal oxidado y seco, ella alzó débilmente las cejas y le contempló un momento redondeando los labios como esperando a que él dijera algo, alzando la barbilla. –Fleur. –Repitió sintiéndose estúpido y ella sonrió con los ojos llenos de lagrimillas.

-Oh, mi pobgre Ron… creo que has vuelto a tener fiebre. –Lo ayudó a tenderse sobre la cama y volvió a acomodarle las mantas encima, él no podía dejar de mirarla sorprendido, era como tener a una modelo a su lado, una perfecta mujer y ama de casa con él, mientras ella se inclinaba levantando almohadas y se movía a su alrededor disponiendo todo para su comodidad, él tendió la mano hacia ella y le sujetó la suya. -¿Qué pasa, amog?... ¿te sientes muy mag? –En aquella última palabra se le había escapado su antiguo acento y Ron sintió que la amaba todavía más si era posible, que era más fascinante todavía, tiró de ella con cuidado, esperaba besarla pero no quería, se sentía infecto de tan enfermo y titubeó.

-Fleur. –Volvió a decir, ella debió entenderlo y sonrió enternecida, Ron le sonrió también y ella se inclinó sobre él para besarle, quiso empujarla, quiso decirle que no lo hiciera, que iba a contagiarla, pero fue pasmoso, asombroso en demasía; aquel rostro terso se posó sobre el suyo, sus labios húmedos y frescos rozaron los suyos primero con una cautela desmesurada, luego con costumbre, con una cercanía acogedora que lo hizo abrir los suyos y recibirla con emoción.

Y sintió mariposas en el estómago.

* * *

Dejó escapar un gemido de placer, más como el maullido de un gato que el sonido de una mujer, su esperó un segundo, pegó su boca abierta al cuello de Lavender y hundió su lengua por aquella piel erizada, llevándola desde el cuello hasta la barbilla de aquella mujer sublevada, agitada entre un mar de sensaciones que no intentaba controlar, con las manos crispadas entorno a su marido, la boca abierta aun gimiendo exhausta; al llegar a la barbilla, Draco cambió la lengua por los dientes y empezó a rozar aquel borde con mordidas lentas y suaves, mientras descendía su pecho sobre el de ella, mientras metía sus manos bajo aquellos brazos tersos y relajados, mientras desprendía su rodilla de la entrepierna húmeda e inflamada de Lavender para apoyarla sobre el colchón junto a la otra.

Y mientras descendía su torso sobre el de ella, dejándola sofocada, separaba con las suyas sus piernas y aproximaba a ella su cadera, el ardor de la parte baja de su cuerpo ansiaba aquella intimidad, mientras mordía con humedad la barbilla de su mujer la sintió abrir los ojos y percatarse de lo que pasaba, la supo consciente de que de un momento a otro se venía la posesión completa y supo que contenía la respiración; y Draco acercó su virilidad a Lavender y rozó ampliamente su sexo, primero con tiento, luego con violencia y la escuchó suspirar y la sintió temblar bajo su cuerpo, estaba dejando el estado de letargo y empezaba a entrar al juego de nuevo. Se sonrió.

-Ah… -Contuvo la respiración mientras él levantaba su cara para alcanzar su boca y no había siquiera tocado sus labios cuando la penetró con fuerza, con un sonido de succión y de golpeteo cuando entró del todo; ella gimió mitad dolor mitad sorpresa pero a él eso sólo lo instaba más, y empujó del todo, empujó recorriéndola en la cama, empujó duramente conteniendo la respiración y sintiendo un momentáneo alivio que exigía más presión, más empuje, más. -… Dra… me… lastimas… -No escuchaba, había apoyado su frente en la almohada junto al rostro de ella y volvía a empujar fuerte apretando los dientes, buscando acomodarse, apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre el colchón al tiempo que sus brazos empujaban bajo las axilas de Lavander y hacia arriba, un zumbido le invadía los oídos, volvió a empujar. –Draco. –Dijo ahogada cuando él alzó la cara y le mordió la boca.

No la besaba, la estaba mordiendo, estaba estrujando sus labios con su boca, arremetiendo contra su lengua mientras empujaba dentro y jalaba después, moviendo las caderas con una violencia torpe, ansiosa, aspirando contra la boca de su mujer que daba gemidos de molestia y dolor, mezclados con temblores acompasados de su cuerpo; en su mente, él no pensaba en ella, sólo en lo que sentía, entrando y saliendo con velocidad acompasada mientras ella poco a poco dejaba la incomodidad y la molestia para irse entregando a aquel vaivén, cuando la sintió igual de excitada nuevamente que él, dejo de apoderarse de aquella boca y se separó dejándola respirar, Lavender gemía de placer, Draco sonrió.

-Me encantas. –Gruñó para luego dar un golpe nuevamente, una penetración tan poderosa que la sacudió completa y sin anuncio, sin reservas le volvió otro orgasmo, uno muy diferente al anterior, uno rápido como un fogonazo, como un relámpago que la cegó e hizo que las piernas se le sacudieran; Draco le dio apenas unos instantes de tregua, en los que volvió sus manos hacia abajo, deslizándolas por la cintura de la chica hasta colocarlas en sus caderas, entonces se volvieron herramienta. –Ven.

Apenas dijo esto y medio incorporado, la tomó con fuerza y volvió a entrar, Lavender sacudió la cabeza como intentando salir del espasmo anterior y miró a su marido confusa, perdida, pero no iba a esperarla, no iba a dejar de sentir; dio una nueva arremetida acariciando con todo su cuerpo el de ella y mientras aumentaba ahora los movimientos, mientras iba y venía dentro de ella con la respiración ya del todo descontrolada, puso su mano derecha sobre el pecho de ella y acarició, estrujó, apretó su pecho izquierdo sin dejar de moverse; ella ahogó un grito, cerró los ojos y miró a otro lado, tenía las mejillas coloradas y él sudaba intensamente… y Draco la miró fijamente mientras hacía lo suyo con desesperación, mientras las piernas se le tensaban, mientras sentía que detonaría de un momento a otro, mientras más segundos pasaban más lo sentía venir y supo dentro de sí mismo que la amaba, amaba a aquella chica, la amaba como…

Arqueó la espalda, alzó la cara al cielo empujándola con su mano hacia abajo, con sus caderas hacia arriba y con su miembro hacia adelante y más fuerza y más placer…

Y el límite del placer que detona y que todo, absolutamente todo lo vuelve negro.

* * *

**_Sugerencias, dudas, recomendaciones: soy toda ojos._**


End file.
